Este
by guardyanangel
Summary: 50 Titans East-centric “wordshots.” Because T.E. is underappreciated. #25- Relative: “Bee-otch is the uptight eldest sister, you’re the peace-making older brother, M and M are the annoying younger sibs, and I’m the perfect middle-child. We’re a family!”


**Summary:** 50 Titans East-centric "wordshots." Because T.E. is underappreciated. #25- Relative: "Bee-otch is the uptight eldest sister, you're the peace-making older brother, M and M are the annoying younger sibs, and I'm the perfect middle-child. We're a family!"

**A/N:** First published Teen Titans fic. Este means East in Spanish. Some of these relate to each other, but most don't. Read, enjoy, and review, please!

**Disclaimer:**

**I**

**D**on't own a thing, and

**I **think I would know if I did,

**S**heesh!

**C**an't we write about

**L**oved (and loathed) characters

**A**nd not get

**I**n trouble?

**M**any people would be happy if we could

**!**

* * *

**Este**

**By guardyanangel**

**1. Punishme****nt**

Speedy, Aqualad, Más, and Menos were sure that the training workout they had received was some cruel and unusual punishment for watching Bumblebee underthings go around in the washing machine.

**2. Resolution**

Bumblebee paced around the hospital waiting room anxiously and swore that no one on her team was _ever_ going to get hurt with her around _ever again_.

**3. Led**

"The problem with Titans East is that they have way too many leaders and too few followers," Raven commented calmly as she watched the members of the named team have it out in the Titans West living room.

**4. Room**

In the beginning, Aqualad's room in the Tower was, to him, exactly that: a room. Not his home-away-from home, just a room. But, once he realized how prank-prone the archer and the two speedsters were, his room became a safe haven.

**5. Stereotype**

Más and Menos could speak English just fine, but every team needs at least one member who was difficult to understand, and as far as they were concerned, they would be Titans East's.

**6. Grab**

One of the first things Bumblebee said to Speedy was: "Touch me again, and I'll sting your unmentionables off."

**7. Verdict**

Bumblebee's word was Law. Then again, Speedy had always been a rule breaker.

**8. Potential**

During training, Bumblebee watched Más and Menos dodge Speedy's arrows and thought: _Well, they aren't Kid Flash, but they sure have potential._

**9. Deputy**

"Aqualad? I've come to a decision, and…" A pause, "Congratulations. You're second-in-command."

**10. Project**

After an argument ended with a hospital visit, Bumblebee tiredly decided that teamwork building was her next project**.**

**11. Marker**

Más and Menos had discovered the beauty of Crayola©- Bumblebee's precious, pristine walls were doomed.

**12. Currency**

Aqualad couldn't understand the land-dweller obsession with the flimsy pieces of paper and metal that they called 'money.' He was surprised to find that most land-dwellers didn't understand the obsession either.

**13. Frame**

It had taken 6 threats of blackmail to Speedy, 5 pleas to Aqualad, 4 hours of chasing after the twins, 3 minutes of locating her wallet, 2 promises of a decent kind of payback, and 1 very exasperated photographer, but at last Bumblebee had a picture of her and her boys to slip into the empty picture frame that she had gotten for her birthday.

**14. Shaking**

Speedy pretended that the jarring sobs weren't his, and Aqualad pretended not to notice his shaking shoulders as they silently put the fire out together.

**15. Unfortunate**

Later, of course, Aqualad would inquire the reason for his tears, and the archer would tell him the story of a boy raised on a Navajo reservation and the series of unfortunate events that had changed him.

**16. Comparison**

One too many comparisons of Speedy and Robin often ended with 1) the comparer being stuck to the wall with an arrow on either side of his or her head and 2) Speedy brooding furiously for at least two days.

**17. Collar**

"We really need a leash on those two," Speedy commented one morning as they watched the two young speedsters dash around the kitchen in a hungry frenzy.

Helplessly watching Más and Menos devour all of her precious coffee, Bumblebee agreed.

**18. Lid**

Getting Bumblebee to relax mid-case was like getting the lid off a pickle jar: Impossible, unless you were the right person or you knew the right method.

**19. Department**

"Well, I'm sorry, Fish Boy, but spur-of-the-moment, brilliant ideas are more of Bee-otch's department, and in case you haven't noticed, she's a little M.I.A right now!"

**20. Cooperation**

"Speedy, I know you want to do this your way, but if we're going to find Bee, we need to cooperate."

A pause.

"Fine, Fish-Aqualad… whaddaya say we call a truce?"

**21. Reveal**

"After everything that happened today, I've decided it's time to tell you guys the truth," After a moment's hesitation, a mask was pulled off, and bright green eyes blinked out at the four other members of Titans East, "My real name's Roy Harper."

**22. Newspaper**

She never said it, but Bumblebee always felt pride and satisfaction whenever she saw the headline: "Titans save the day!"

**23. Supplementary**

Aqualad and Speedy were sure a shape-shifter had replaced Bumblebee when the Titans East leader called: "Good job today, team. We work well together," as she went to her room.

**24. Rewriting**

"Well," Aqualad coughed as he stood up out of the debris he'd been thrown into, "Looks like we need a new game plan."

**25. Relative**

"Bee-otch is the uptight eldest sister, you're the peace-making older brother, M and M are the annoying younger sibs, and I'm the perfect middle-child. We're a family!"

**26. Nobody**

As he watched Menos pull farther and farther away from him, Más couldn't help but shiver in fear. Without his brother, he was nothing special. Nothing at all.

**27. Intellectual**

After learning that it was Más and Menos that had unfrozen the other heroes during the Brotherhood of Evil attack, Speedy had to accede that the two youngsters were smarter than they looked.

**28. Wedding**

She had asked him to be her escort to her cousin's wedding. He supposed it was because they had already established that she would kill him if he told the others that she had cried during the ceremony.

**29. Rot**

"She almost _killed_ one of my boys! We're not just going to _find _her. We're going to _catch _her and make sure she _rots _in a_ jail cell!_"

**30. Pronoun**

"Bee, you think too much about the 'we,' 'you,' and 'they,' and not enough about the 'I.' You've _got_ to take a vacation."

**31. Famine**

Bumblebee questioned the point of being heroes if they couldn't do things like end world hunger, and, in a rare moment of seriousness, Speedy replied, "Heroes aren't around to make things permanently better. They're just around to give people hope that maybe things _can_ be."

**32. Rent**

Aqualad was surprised to learn that they had to pay rent on the Tower. He was even more surprised to learn that Speedy was the one who paid.

**33. Routine**

"Woke up, got up, fought crime, ate breakfast, fought crime, ate lunch, fought crime, got kidnapped by raging psychomaniac, got rescued by enraged teammates, put away baddie, fought _more _crime, ate dinner, and now, sleep. All in all, another typical day. Doesn't anything ever get exciting around here?"

**34. Pizza**

Más and Menos were pleasantly surprised to find that the four other members of the team had ordered at least 50 boxes of their favorite pizza in celebration of their birthday.

**35. Flaw**

Bumblebee had wanted to become a villain. Aqualad had been banished from a colony of outcasts. Speedy had fallen in love with the enemy. Más and Menos had abandoned their sick mother. All five had flaws, but all five were nonetheless accepted by the other four when the truth finally came out.

**36. Expiry**

"You should have checked the expiry date on the food in the fridge!" Bumblebee scolded Speedy from the bathroom door.

Between retches, the archer cursed her, knowing she was right.

**37. Pretty**

Más and Menos' Valentine to Starfire: "¡Tú eres muy, muy bonita!"

**38. Observer**

It was the sweetest display of affection that Speedy had ever seen when Aqualad wordlessly carried Bumblebee to her room after she had fallen asleep in the evidence room.

**39. Sketch**

Speedy discovered that there's a kind of sadness in flipping through his leader's (private) sketchbook and finding at least half of them are of her without wings.

**40. Hurry**

Sometimes, very rarely, Más and Menos let go of each other for a little while and just walk.

**41. Coding**

"You _alphabetize_ your _color-coding_ scheme? You're so… anal retentive!"

"Call me that again, and you'll wake up in the hospital with every single one of your arrows shoved up your lazy butt. _Then_ we'll see who's anal retentive."

**42. Indulging**

While Bumblebee and Speedy got into an argument over who had provided the twins with the bag of candy, Aqualad quietly disposed of his incriminating convenience store receipt.

**43. Approval**

After several trials and tribulations, Aqualad and Speedy finally gave The Herald permission to ask out Bumblebee. Nonetheless, Speedy couldn't help but warn: "If you break her heart, you'll feel pain in places you didn't know you had and wished you didn't."

**44. Thinking**

"You have _got _to be _the_ most flounder-brained, dried-up, clownfish-witted, _land-dweller_ that I have _ever _seen in my whole_ life_!" Aqualad snapped as he rushed the heavily injured Bumblebee to the hospital, "_What_ in _Poseidon's_ name were you _thinking_, going in there alone?"

Despite her pain, a weak chuckle ripped out from Bumblebee's raw throat, "I haven't heard so many Atlantean insults in a _long_ time, Al. Nice to know you care enough about me to use 'em."

**45. Mummy**

Sometimes Aqualad worried that Bumblebee would become like those Egyptian mummies he's heard about- all wrapped up (in work), but dead and decaying on the inside.

**46. Mighty**

"SPEEDY! If you don't stop singing that _GODFORSAKEN_ Mighty Bee theme song, then so _help_ me, I'll show you how mighty my FISTS are!"

**47. Abortion**

Aqualad knew that Speedy had been watching too many war movies when, seeing who his blind date was for the evening, Speedy called him frantically, saying: "Abort the mission! Abort the mission!"

**48. Fancy**

"You've got a nice place down here, Fish Boy," Speedy stated as he toured his friend's undersea home.

"It's nice, but my preference is a certain T-shaped tower on land," Aqualad replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

**49. Achievement**

It was an once-in-a-lifetime offer. Even the twins knew that. But Speedy wasn't ready to leave the Titans and join the Soldiers of Victory- at least, not yet.

**50. Unite**

They weren't on the winning side, and Bumblebee knew it would be much easier to retreat. She looked over her shoulder at her boys. Más and Menos lay prostrate and bloody on the floor, clinging to life. Aqualad's eyes were like the ocean in the middle of a tempest- dark and black and furious. Speedy's stance told her that he would fight to the end, even with his broken arm hanging limply from his side.

Her Stingers sparked to life, furiously, determinedly.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I did re-order it some so it could make more sense. If you want to: a) have me expand on some of them, b) give me constructive criticism or c) want to simply give some feedback, please review! :D Thanks for reading!

Loves,

Guardy


End file.
